


in a whole new world with you

by wearing_tearing



Series: Sterek Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartender Derek, Disney Songs, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mutual Pining, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is why you’re my best friend."</p><p>"I know," Scott grins, pushing the mic into Stiles’s chest. "Now go and sing your love out to Hot Bartender Guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a whole new world with you

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://dylansneck.tumblr.com/post/90792536464/sterek-6). prompted by anon: dimly lit intimate music club or karaoke bar au
> 
> **i do not give permission for any of my works to be added to or shared on other websites such as goodreads.**

"This is a terrible idea."

"Stiles—"

"Why didn’t you stop me, Scott? You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to keep me from doing stupid stuff like this."

"No," Scott says firmly, resting a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. "What I’m supposed to do is be right there by your side and do stupid stuff _with you_.”

Stiles brings a hand to his heart, touched.

This is why Scott is his best friend.

"This is why you’re my best friend."

"I know," Scott grins, pushing the mic into Stiles’s chest. "Now go and sing your love out to Hot Bartender Guy."

Hot Bartender Guy, meaning _Derek_ , with his impossible hazel eyes and ridiculous facial hair and chiseled chest.

It wasn’t until about the fourth time Stiles parked himself at the bar that Derek actually gave in to Stiles’s innumerous attempts to engage him into conversation. Derek was actually _a lot_ of fun to talk to once you got passed the intimidating look in his eyes and his judgmental eyebrows. Derek’s sharp wit, dry humor, and obvious distaste whenever someone butchered a song were quick to reel Stiles’s in.

He is entire reason why Stiles keeps coming back here every Friday during karaoke night. But now, instead of appearing just to spend his time ogling the bartender, Stiles finds himself just wanting to be there to hang out with his friend. And Derek does think of Stiles as a friend, something he begrudgingly admitted one night after Stiles helped him stop a fight between two guys from escalating.

And that was enough for him, being Derek’s friend. Until, you know, it wasn’t anymore.

More specifically, until he started noticing little things. Like the way Derek’s eyes lit up and his lips formed a small smile whenever Stiles arrived. Or how he lingered just a few seconds longer whenever they hugged goodbye, fingers trailing over the back of Stiles’s neck. And also how he leaned in really close across the bar when the night was slow and they could talk for as long as they wanted, their arms almost brushing together, his eyes tracking the movement of Stiles’s tongue whenever Stiles licked his lips.

Okay, so maybe these weren’t exactly _little things_ , but give him a break. It’s not like he ever thought _Derek_ , Hot Bartender Guy, would be interested in him.

Or at least he never thought it until Scott came with him to the bar one night and calmly pointed all of that out to him. That, plus the way Derek’s face shut down or he glared whenever he saw Scott throwing an arm over Stiles’s shoulders or poked Stiles in the ribs to make him laugh.

And Stiles, being who he is and after becoming painfully aware that maybe Derek did like him back after all, couldn’t just leave this alone.

Hence why he is standing in the middle of the stage right now, Scott by his side, staring down at the faces below him and trying not to throw up.

Stiles takes a deep breath, his fingers wrapping around the mic Scott is still pushing at him, and nods. "Let’s do this."

"Right here with you, dude."

"And promise me you’ll get me out of here and get me drunk if this doesn’t work out."

"I’ll even let you crash on my couch," Scott tells him, bumping their shoulders together.

"Thanks, buddy," Stiles gives him a shaky smile.

"You got this, man."

Just as Scott finishes saying that, the first strings of _A Whole New World_ start up, making Stiles’s stomach flutter.

He knows Scott is turned to Allison, who’s sitting at one of the tables on the right side of the bar, a besotted smile on his face as they start singing. She’s smiling back, laughing even, her dimples showing as he mouths to the lyrics.

Not that Stiles is paying attention to them.

His entire focus is directed to the other side of the bar, to _Derek_ , who freezed as soon as _I can show you the world_ fell from Stiles’s lips. His eyes are wide, mouth parted in surprise, hand half raised and gripping a bottle of beer as if he stopped halfway into giving it so someone.

Stiles doesn’t break eye contact.

Not once.

Not when he sings about _a new fantastic point of view_ , or _only dreaming_ , or _when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear that now I’m in a whole new world with you_.

He pours everything he’s been holding on to for the past three months since they met, letting his feelings shine in his eyes, hoping Derek can see it and understand how much he means everything he’s saying.

Stiles thinks Derek can, and that he gets what’s happening at _every turn a surprise, every moment gets better_ , when Derek closes his mouth and shakes his head and hands the beer bottle to someone, looking baffled. Stiles chances a smile, the butterflies in his stomach coming back full force.

But it’s not until _let me share this whole new world with you_ that Derek smiles back. Not just a twitch of lips forming a ghost of a smile, but a full one this time, toothy and happy and bright.

Stiles likes that smile.

He likes it so much he barely gets _a wondrous place for you and me_ out before he’s jumping out of the stage and walking to Derek, leaving Scott up there alone to enjoy the round of applause and thank everyone.

Derek’s still smiling when Stiles gets to the bar, and up close he can see the faint blush on Derek’s cheeks. It makes him look even more endearing to Stiles, who’s never seen this side of Derek.

"Hi," Stiles says, breathless, leaning against the wood counter separating him from Derek.

"You’re an idiot," Derek tells him, all fondness, one hand coming up to rest against the side of Stiles’s neck, his thumb brushing against the edge of Stiles’s jaw. "You could have just asked me out like a normal person."

"Well, yeah," Stiles beams, giddy. "But what would be the fun in that?"

It turns out to be a lot of fun.

But that might only be because Derek says yes every time Stiles asks.

 _Every. Time_.


End file.
